Rival Assassin Reformation
by LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY
Summary: Five young women built to perfection. Unrivaled, unquestioned, who could compare? When the angels of darkness are given a mission that troubles them unlike any other, will they meet their matches at last, or is death the only way out of a doll's life?
1. Default Chapter

*** I have decided to re-release the ORIGINAL version of this fanfic and continue writing it. For all you who encouraged me; please enjoy ***   
  
This is one of my first fanfics so please be nice. This is a GW/SM crossover fanfic, but it has some points taken from movies/shows I have seen both Anime/not. Also SM/GW belong to their respective owners, and I am in no way affiliated with them. Lastly the name "Shadowcat" was taken from X-Men: Evolution and I am just using it 'cause I like it and I have no BAD intentions.   
  
Prologue: A Questionable New Mission  
  
Five figures slipped silently past a small OZ base. They effortlessly slid into the base and proceeded, their minds fixed on their mission: stay concealed, destroy the base, and leave no survivors. Simple.   
  
The five females placed small bombs all around the inside of the base, from control rooms to mobile suit storage areas. The female with short, blue hair seemed to check a small compact that had been in her pocket, and motioned to her comrades. Then the girl with brown hair set a timer, turned, and smiled at her friends. They slid back out of the base and ran. Their soft shoes pounded silently against the hard ground as the girls ran through the passive night, making their way to the cliff where they had left their motorcycles;   
  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Detonating.   
  
They watched from the cliff as the OZ base exploded. The flames lapped and brushed at the sky. They silently climbed onto their bikes and sped back to the headquarters.  
  
SANC KINGDOM: PEACECRAFT ACADAMY BOYS DIVISION  
  
Breaking News:   
  
"Last night a military base, located in London, England, was destroyed. The culprits are unknown but the infamous Gundam pilots are suspected. With us now we have engineer expert James O'Leary. Mister O'Leary   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can you please tell us any information you can on the occurrences last night?"   
  
"Sure, basically the base was destroyed so thoroughly that no one survived. We suspect that timed, detonating bombs were used but the technology is unknown. What's most confounding is that a few bombs shouldn't have caused this much damage. It's very strange I..."   
  
Duo switched the T.V. off and turned to face his comrades, "You know; I have this strange feeling that those weird doctors are behind this."   
  
Quatre nodded his head, while Trowa, Wu fei, and Heero listened mutely.  
  
BASE: 2349  
  
Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina settled down next to each other, while Serena stood slightly apart from them.   
  
Each had their eyes trained on Dr.S as she began to speak "Well, I must say I am very pleased with your success on your mission. I hope there weren't any problems?"   
  
"Don't worry Setsuna-san" Amy said politely, " Everything went smoothly, and the hand-held computer worked perfectly as you predicted,"   
  
Dr. S smiled EVER so slightly at the five young assassins she, and her accomplices, had trained. She truly loved them like they were her daughters though she did, at times, have to be very cruel to them. She turned her attention to the second blonde. Of all five, Serena was the youngest and by far the best. When she had begun Operation: I, she had never imagined the skill Serena would have.   
  
At that time Serena stood stroking one of her many cats, Luna. Serena had a fondness for animals especially cats, lions, tigers etc. This was the reason she had been given the codename Shadow cat, because of her fondness for cats (big/small) and because of her ability to literally melt into the shadows despite her fiery, blonde hair, pale, moonbeam skin, and deep, entrancing blue eyes. But now Shadow cat was wearing her pitch-black visor and her eyes were not visible.   
  
Then, totally unexpectedly, Dr. J came in. "Ahhh girls back from your mission of course. I wish to commend you on your skillful plan."   
  
The girls bowed slightly to him, and he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.   
  
"I have a special mission for you five," he smiled as they looked at him intently." I want you to go to the Sanc Kingdom, I have already submitted your names and they have accepted you as representatives of Japan. Your uniforms have arrived too."   
  
The five stared at him wide-eyed. "You may go as soon as possible. Dr. S please join me, I wish to discuss our next plan with you."  
  
Dr.S smirked slightly at the stunned looks on the girl's faces before following Dr.J.   
  
They looked at each other "THE SANC KINGDOM?!?!?!"  
  
There you have it...Prologue  
  
StAr-chan 


	2. New Targets

I hope you aren't all disappointed by the fact that I've reintroduced the original. I think you'll like it. Anyway Doomo arigatou gozaimasu Minna-sama, you mean A LOT to me! Ok, I don't own SM or GW and I never will. I would like to thank all the people that have inspired and encouraged me to write fanfiction: Tenshi no Nozomi, Traci-chan, Kaitlin Grace, EternalSailorM, Pokahydee, and many others. Also to LizBethy, Pokahydee, and Flo-chan (SPEDS).  
  
Rival Assassin Reformation  
  
Chapter 1: New Targets  
  
Serena walked slowly towards her animal room. After being told about their newest mission, they had been instructed to leave the VERY next day along with being given detailed information on what exactly they would be doing at the Sanc Kingdom. Serena's mind twisted at the thought of the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
As a fighter, a soldier, an assassin, she scoffed at the thought of peace and the pretty little princess so graciously spreading the message across Earth and to the colonies as well. She opened the heavy door that led to her favorite place on the entire base. Her animal room. It had been created using advanced terraforming technology, creating life in a once empty room in the base. (AN: Think of Washu's laboratory in Tenchi's closet...)   
  
Sighing, she stepped off of the hard cold floor and into a grassy forest. Animals were everywhere. Birds flew high above in the "sky" while all forms of animals roamed the grassy "plain". She smiled to her-self as she walked to where her favorite animals were...her cats. Immediately the cats rolled over and sat up, their sharp eyes following her every move.   
  
"Hello, may I sit with you?"   
  
It seemed strange to speak with them, but ever since she had been given her cat Luna, she had felt a strong bond with all forms of animals. Often preferring their company to humans. She flopped down on the grass in the middle of the large animals, forgetting, for the moment, that she was supposed to be cold and placid. The cats lay down in a circle in an almost protective formation. Stroking a sleeping Luna her mind drifted to the mission she was growing to despise.  
  
  
  
Shadow's Flashback   
  
"Now," said Dr. S, " I know your all probably wondering about your new mission, so I'm going to explain it to you before you leave tomorrow."   
  
Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Serena lifted their gazes simultaneously to listen.   
  
"As you all know, the Sanc Kingdom is "ground zero" for peace. It is also where the Gundam pilots are."   
  
That REALLY got their attention.   
  
"The Gundam pilots?" Amy asked, her voice its usual icy tone.   
  
"Yes, I know that you know very little about them, but knowing them isn't necessary."   
  
"So," Mina said in her usual antagonistic voice "What do they have to do with our mission at the Sanc Kingdom?"   
  
"My dear girls," Dr. S said, " This is what you must do. All you have to do is find the Gundam pilots and bring them here."   
  
Serena finally spoke up, "And I suppose they'll just come when we call them?"   
  
Her visor was off and her beautiful sapphire eyes burned with unknown emotions. Amy, and Rei smiled faintly while Mina and Lita suppressed giggles.   
  
Dr. S continued completely unfazed, "Of course I don't expect them to just FOLLOW you here they were, after all trained like you were."   
  
Now Serena was laughing. Her comrades tensed, Serena never laughed and when she did it was either from the thrill of battle or she was seriously mad and someone was going to be killed.   
  
"I can't believe you would even compare us to those trigger-happy boy-toys trained by your wonderful accomplices. Unlike them, we don't botch every other damn mission."   
  
"Like them or not you will accept this mission." Dr. S retorted in a strained voice.   
  
The five teens glared at her when she suddenly smiled. Seeing Dr. S smile was equally as frightening as Shadow Cat laughing. They knew they had been beaten. \  
  
"Alright Dr. S, just HOW do we get them to trust us enough to come here?" Rei asked, soulfullness and wisdom resonating in her words.   
  
"Now that is why I wanted you to do this."   
  
"HUH?"   
  
"You're all very beautiful, it shouldn't take long for you to win their trust. Just use your best charm and it should be in the bag."   
  
They were in shock. Amy blushed furiously despite her training. The five soldiers that had fought against all forms of mobile suit models, could fight using any weapon on land, in the sea, or in space, they could destroy OZ bases without leaving a trace and this knocked the wind out of them. Basically, Dr.S was pleased.   
  
She smiled again "You will each be assigned one pilot. Lita."   
  
"Yes?" Power sounding in her deep voice.   
  
"You have Duo Maxwell, here's his picture."   
  
Lita took the photo, bowed, and retreated from the room to her quarters.   
  
"Amy."   
  
"Yes Dr. S?"   
  
"Trowa Barton is your target." Blushing she took her picture and followed Lita.   
  
"Rei."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Chang Wu Fei."   
  
Rei nodded as she took her photo as well. As she looked at it she felt something deep inside of her.   
  
'I have a strange feeling about this mission.'   
  
She too, returned to her quarters.   
  
"Mina."   
  
"Mmhmmm?"   
  
"Quatre Reberba Winner."   
  
"Quatre Winner..of the WINNER family?"   
  
"The same." Dr. S replied.   
  
Mina took the picture, "Ohh, sugoi...How kawaii!"  
  
"Shadow Cat..." Dr. S said.   
  
"Who is it?" "His name is Heero Yuy. He will be the hardest to get to trust. He was trained to be an assassin since he was a boy, however, someone with your...abilities should be able to handle this task."   
  
"May I ask a question?" Serena said.   
  
"Hai, you may."   
  
"Why do you need the Gundam pilots?"   
  
"Shadow Cat, when all five of you complete this mission, that will be revealed."   
  
Serena took the image of the young Assassin and walked slowly to her animal room. Her mind and body burning with anger.   
  
End Flashback   
  
Getting up again Serena rubbed the heads of all her animals as she strode silently out of the room. Her boots hit the hard metal floor, but made no sound thanks to her experience. Striding to her room, she unlocked the door and closed it with a BANG.   
  
'So..' she thought as she stared at the boy in the photograph. He was young and had brown hair, with locks that swept boyishly over his face. His hair slightly covered Prussian blue eyes that burned with a nameless vengeance. He wore a green tank top and she could tell right away he was strong for his age.   
  
'So this is the one I must find in the Sanc Kingdom.'   
  
She smiled in animalistic anticipation. With a flick of her wrist she swept her sharp, claw-like fingernails across the picture. Five jagged slices appeared in the picture.   
  
Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips. 'Mission accepted.'  
  
My Prey  
  
I sweep through the shadows  
  
Unknown and unseen.   
  
Cat-like is my   
  
grace that gives me my name.   
  
I long for a challenge   
  
I have found it in you.   
  
Be wary of the cat that appears in   
  
the swirl of   
  
black   
  
Whose eyes are hidden by darkness.   
  
Take heed of her companions   
  
that live for the kill   
  
Ice, fire, thunder, love   
  
Innocent no longer.   
  
I will find you;   
  
you cannot hide from a cat   
  
The oldest hunters.   
  
Beautiful now   
  
Perilous   
  
though too.   
  
My body aches for the   
  
feel of my claws in your skin.   
  
The rush of blood and the   
  
quickness of the heart.   
  
Fear drives me on   
  
Not my own, but   
  
my prey's   
  
Let the hunt begin.   
  
Beware.  
  
There you are, chapter 1.  
  
StAr-chan 


	3. First Encounter

Rival Assassin Reformation  
  
Chapter 2: First Encounter  
  
Princess Relena stood in her office looking out the large window at her Sanc Kingdom. Along the steps, teenage representatives from around the world filed into the Peacecraft academy. As the next generation, it would be they who would help their countries in making the final decision.  
  
Smiling to her-self she turned and smoothed the wrinkles of her uniform out. Today she would meet the five girls representing Japan. It was unusual for so many students from one country to be accepted to the school, however Relena had made it a point that the Peacecraft Academy offered to teach the principles of pacifism to ANYONE and so, the young teens had been received.   
  
The double-doors of her office opened and Noin stepped in.   
  
"Miss Relena, the five students from Japan have arrived."   
  
She motioned for Noin to bring them in.   
  
"Let me introduce Miss Mina Aino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Serena Tsukino, and Lita Kino."   
  
Each girl bowed in turn as her name was called.   
  
"It is a pleasure to have each of you attending the Peacecraft Academy, I hope you will enjoy your stay here and that you will accept our teachings of pacifism." Relena said in a soft, firm voice.   
  
"I hope I die." Serena mumbled, pulling slightly at her constricting uniform.   
  
"What was that?" Relena asked.   
  
"I said so do I, Miss Relena." Serena replied, forcing her-self to smile innocently.   
  
Relena gave the girl a strange look before turning to her desk to get their dorm numbers and keys.   
  
Lita poked her in the side "Claws in Shadow..." she growled lightly, but from the smiles on her and her other comrades faces, it was obvious they were suppressing guffaws.   
  
Relena gave the girls two keys and five slips of paper.   
  
"Lita, Rei, and Mina, you shall be sharing dorm room #36, east wing. Serena and Ami, you two will be sharing dorm #37, that's also in the east wing."   
  
They nodded and followed Noin through the doors to their dorms.   
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Relena thought 'There's something about those five.'  
  
SERENA AND AMI'S DORM  
  
"Whew, that was close." Mina sighed sitting on Ami's bed.   
  
"Yeah." Rei agreed, "Shadow almost blew it though."   
  
Setting her laptop on the desk near her bed, Serena opened the cage that had been shipped to the academy on her request.  
  
"Come on girl." She said softly "It's ok Luna, come out."   
  
Holding the small ball of dark fur close, she smirked at her friend's expressions.   
  
"What is it with you and cats Serena?" Lita exclaimed, "If they find her here we'll be thrown out for sure, *then* how'll we complete the mission?"   
  
Her comrades nodded in agreement.   
  
"Listen." Serena said, " Luna has always been able to avoid suspicion, no one has to know she belongs to us. Besides, she'll be our eyes and ears where we cannot go."   
  
She smiled slyly, and fingered the small daisaku symbol fixed to Luna's collar. Mewing gently, Luna licked Serena's fingers and then bounded out of the girl's arms and out the window, eyes flashing.  
  
Serena's eyes went cold, "If I have to spend the next couple months, possibly here, wearing a dress and, as if that isn't bad enough, a PINK dress. I will a least have the comfort of having ONE of my cats here so that I don't go COMPLETELY insane from the perpetual HAPPINESS that surrounds this damned school, got it? Any questions?" She glared in her cat-like way, challenging her friends as a lioness would.   
  
"No questions."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"Not one."   
  
"Good." Serena said, a slow smile spreading across her pale features.  
  
"Don't we have some sort of class now?" Rei asked almost hurriedly.  
  
"Yes." Ami said as she looked at the schedules that were on the desk. Looking at the names on the tops, she handed them to her friends.   
  
"The next classes start in ten minutes. I have a seminar in the auditorium on pacifism to be given by Miss Relena."   
  
"So do I." Serena said, not a trace of happiness in her voice.   
  
"Members of the boys division will be there as well. We should look for the Gundam pilots." Ami suggested.  
  
"I have English." Mina said, sighing heavily.   
  
"I have World History." Rei said, her mouth twisting slightly.   
  
"Hmmm, I have something called Pacifist ED." Lita said shuddering.   
  
"It doesn't matter though." Ami said solemnly "As I said before, these are co-ed classes, so keep an eye out for the pilots. Don't worry about listening to the actual information of the class.  
  
All five girls stood, they placed their hands one on top of the other, Serena's on top, and Lita's on bottom.   
  
"From now on we must pledge to take whatever steps necessary to accomplish our mission." Serena started, as usual.   
  
"To stay focused despite temptations." Ami continued.   
  
"To keep our true purpose hidden." Said Mina.   
  
"To remember what we fight for." Rei said.   
  
"We must vow to keep our goal in mind and carry out our task until we have succeeded." Lita finished.   
  
"MISSION ACCECPTED." They voiced simultaneously.   
  
BOYS DIVISION  
  
The five G-boys walked down the hall to get to their classes. Heero and Trowa going to a seminar on pacifism. Quatre going to an English class, Duo on his way to Pacifist ED, much to his dismay, and Wufei going to a world history class...grumbling.   
  
Throwing his arm casually over Heero's shoulder, Duo asked slyly, "So Heero ole buddy, ya seen Relena lately?"   
  
Heero glared at the American, knowing what he was implying. "I have not, nor do I wish to see Relena, and if you don't get your arm off my shoulder, I'm going to..."   
  
"I know, I know." Duo said, cutting off his friend and pulling his arm off Heero. "You're going to kill me."   
  
"I'm going to kill you." Heero finished.   
  
Quatre laughed faintly "That loveable monotone."   
  
"I bet Relena likes it." Duo said giving Heero another sly glance.   
  
"I bet." Wufei said, unable to resist finding a fault in Heero's famous monotone.   
  
Growling, Heero grabbed his two comrades by the uniform and tossed them into their classes. He kept walking. Trowa and Quatre shrugged at his action and followed.   
  
"This is where I'm going." Quatre said opening the door to the English room. "Heero, please try to be reasonable and enjoy yourself." The blonde-haired darling said, eyes soft and beautiful. He smiled gently at Trowa and then slipped through the double doors into his class.  
  
The last two G-boys headed toward the auditorium for the 2-hour long seminar on pacifism. Heero sighed indignantly and pushed open the cherry wood doors of the auditorium and walked in just as two girls slammed into them from behind.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm very sorry we didn't see you."   
  
Trowa and Heero turned to see a girl from the other division standing in front of them. She had short blue hair and icy blue eyes that shone with efficiency and intellect. She leaned over and pulled up her friend off the ground, who immediately started yelling.   
  
"Ami, what the HELL are you doing stopping right in front of me? What are you trying to do kill me?!?" Then Serena stopped.   
  
"Serena..." Ami poked her friend; about to tell her that staring is rude when she saw it. They were two of the Gundam pilots. Ami was shocked.   
  
'Shit' Serena thought.   
  
She brushed her-self off and a glance at Ami showed her frozen in surprise. Breathing deeply she remembered what Mina said.   
  
"Whenever I'm in an OZ base and someone manages to catch me I just act really, really stupid! I think to my self 'Mina, just be a blonde' and they usually fall for it!"  
  
Serena almost kicked herself as she recalled she had never been very good at that. She didn't have the attributes that Mina possessed. Instead she bristled. Like one about to pounce, her face became dark and her eyes cold as stone. Her very aura hissed "Beware."  
  
Heero felt the change as much as Trowa did and felt himself unconsciously leaning for the blade he kept with him at all times.  
  
"There's no problem ladies." Trowa said calmly, hoping to steady Heero.  
  
Ami quickly realized what was happening and tossed her hair girlishly and smiled her iciest smile, "We'll be more careful next time. Come along Sere-chan."  
  
Grabbing Serena by the arm they all but ran across the auditorium, leaving two very irritated and wary Gundam pilots behind. Catching their breath, Serena and Ami avoided the looks being given to them by the other girls there.   
  
"That was very stupid Serena." Ami whispered.   
  
"Dr.S would have been displeased at our lack of control."  
  
Ami nodded, "They must be suspicious of us now..."  
  
"Who cares what they think?" Serena said suddenly very angry, "I'll not be made a fool of in front of second-class assassins.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ami replied.   
  
It was then they realized that other girls were giving them strange looks. Lucky for them, Relena took that time to walk across stage and begin her introductions. Ami, always the scholar took out her mini-computer and began taking notes. However, Serena was still seething at her embarrassing encounter. She slid down in her plush seat and pulled out her visor, jamming it tightly over her face. She closed her eyes tightly determined to sleep through the entire seminar.  
  
'And so the first move has been made' she thought, 'you just wait until I have my claws in you Heero Yuy......Just wait......' 


End file.
